One Day
by Alyce and Indi
Summary: A butterfly on a mission does what no akuma has done before. Or, what happens when the akuma doesn't fly away.


**Happy New Year! I'm sorry I've been on hiatus for so long. I swear I have good reasons (homework, then sickness and writer's block!). But then today, I was rewatching Despair Bear, and this happened. You're welcome.**

* * *

I have a mission. He told me specially. _"Fly away,"_ he said, _"and do not return until the job is done."_

So I look for a place to hide. Must hide. Strongest emotions. Must take, consume, _be_.

* * *

Sweet rage!

* * *

I snuggle into the cozy hat _(mine all mine)_, tasting its delicious crocus tang, and let my master speak through me.

* * *

_"Snowballer,"_ he says, _"I grant you the power to take revenge on the children who torment you and your dogs."_

_"I accept, Hawkmoth,"_ mine says. I flutter my wings that no longer exist, shaping mine into the vision inside master's head.

* * *

_"Ladybug! Chat Noir! So glad you could join us."_

Them again. I know from mine and from my brethren's mines, the human folk revere the bug and the cat. Why? I am an insect; they do not revere me. They do not care. I am a mere butterfly. Ladybug and Chat Noir do not care about me. Master cares. Mine sees him as a villain, except now while I have mine, but master is the only one who sees butterflies.

_attack,_ I tell mine, pulsing my wings to give mine more strength. _use snowballs. throw. make this one ice._

I have learned from my brethren. They die soon after Ladybug has her way with them, 'cleansing' and killing them, but not so soon that they cannot communicate with we who love them. We were all born in the same Nest. Butterflies normally cannot share Mind like bees, but we are Nooroo's butterflies. We are _better_.

* * *

_"Lucky Charm!"_

* * *

_"Cataclysm!"_

* * *

_aaahhhh!_

* * *

My brethren have told me of this. The pain when the cat rips apart the yours. The unbearable pain when all you can think is _home_ and _fly_ and _Nooroo_ and _master_.

But master gave me a mission, and now he is with me helping me to cling stay _do not leave_

* * *

_"It's not coming out,"_ Ladybug says, puzzled. _"This has never happened before. What's going on?"_

_"Darned if I know," _says Chat Noir.

* * *

I scream in wingbeats, trying to hold on to fragments of my cozy hat, my warm,

* * *

Ladybug picks up and shakes my warm hat, disintegrating it more.

* * *

_hold on must hold on master said hold on Nooroo help!_

* * *

_warm, calm, shh, okay, safe, safe, sleep,_ says Nooroo.

* * *

I flick my antennae. _yes master_.

* * *

They cannot hurt me so long as I stay in. If I go out, that will be when Ladybug imprisons me and takes master's power from me. I will die when that happens.

* * *

_where are we going?_

* * *

_"This is excellent!" _master says gleefully. _"Ladybug is taking the akuma somewhere, this has never happened before!"_

* * *

_"Hmm, this is certainly very strange,"_ says a stranger. _"I have never seen this nor heard of it before. Wayzz?"_

_"I had no idea Nooroo could do this," _says another.

_"How do we fix it?"_ asks Ladybug.

_"Leave it here. Wayzz and I will figure it out."_

* * *

They are no longer trying to take me out. I can sleep.

* * *

I feel a tug in my body. Master is calling me back. My mission is over.

I release mine, letting myself gather back into a butterfly, and flap my wings as hard as I can. If Ladybug is still here, I must escape her before she can kill me!

But Ladybug is gone. Instead, I see master, and a small human, and another of Nooroo-kind.

* * *

_"At last we meet, Guardian,"_ master says.

* * *

I fly home. I have done what no butterfly has done before. Nooroo will be proud of me.

* * *

But all I feel from Him is grief.

* * *

**My family's Hanukkah celebration is today, and I'm afraid I have to go get ready now, I've been on my phone too long already. This was completely unedited, so I'll probably look at it next year and go** _**what was I thinking**_**. But for now, enjoy! My other stories will be off hiatus soon, since hopefully this broke my writer's block. We'll see as soon as everyone leaves and I'm allowed on my phone again. Can't wait to see what you all think!**


End file.
